seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
타구치 히로코
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 도쿄 배우생활 협동조합 |출생년 = 1974 |출생월 = 3 |출생일 = 29 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 카나가와현 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = AB |신장 = |체중 = |가슴 = |허리 = |엉덩이 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = |활동시작 = 1995년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = |참여유닛 = |공식사이트 = http://www6.plala.or.jp/usagi-girl/ |블로그 = http://haikyo.or.jp/PROFILE/woman/11482.html |트위터 = https://twitter.com/#!/_HIROKOCCUS_ |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:田口宏子 |공식사이트/명의 = |블로그/명의 = |트위터/명의 = |공식팬사이트/명의 = |위키피디아/명의 = wikipedia:ja:夏野こおり }} 인물소개 타구치 히로코(田口 宏子, 1974년 3월 29일 ~ )는 일본의 도쿄 배우생활 협동조합에 소속되어 있는 성우이다. 카나가와현 출신. 나츠노 코오리(夏野 こおり) 등의 명의로 에로게 제작에 참여하고 있다. 특징 *예명의 유래는 성은 '여름이 좋아서', 이름은 '다른 사람이 짓지 않을 이름으로 하고 싶었다'라고 한다칭찬받아 자라는 라디오PP 90화에서 이력 *배협 보이스액터즈 스튜디오 제8기생. 동기로는 스와베 쥰이치가 있다. *온센의 인터넷 라디오 방송 『칭찬받아 자라는 라디오PP』의 특별편 (라디오CD 『칭찬받아 자라는 라디오 PP 내일의 나나미와 만나기 위해 특별판』)에 게스트로 출연했을 때 퍼스널리티인 오키하라 히데키를 마구 괴롭혀, 후에 출연했던 본편(90, 91화)에선 방송 전계의 'S입니까? M입니까?' 를 리스너에게서 'S입니까 도S입니까?'로 고쳐서 질문 받았다. 그 때 방송 스탭에게 'S의 코오리'라는 별명을 받은데다, 이후 그녀가 등장했던 화를 수록한 방송CD 소개문에는 「호메라지 2대 도S성우 중 한명」,「최강의 도S」라 기록했다.'S를 뛰엄은 존재다'라고 카자네에게 평가받기도 했으며, 예명의 유래에 대해서 질문에 대답하고 있는 도중에, 장난으로 봄엔 '삼나무의 화분' , 여름 '여름의 얼음' , 가을 '제철의 송이', 겨울 'S의 얼름'이름의 '노'부분을 '-의'로 발음하는 '노'와 겹쳐서 한 말장난들라고 계절별로 명의를 만들기도 했다. *2011년에 『칭찬받아 자라는 라디오PP CD Vol.16특별판』에 게스트로 출연했을 때, 기획으로 더더욱 세세하게 제작되어 1월「마츠노 미캉」, 2월, 「유키노 후부키」. 3월 「스기노 카분」, 4월 「쵸노 하나미」, 5월「챳파노 요츠바」, 6월「츠유노 스모모」, 7월「우미노 하나비」, 8월「나츠노 코오리」, 9월「츠키노 단고」, 10월「슌노 시메지」, 11월 「아키노 오치바」, 12월「S노 코오리」로, “달마다 예명이 바뀌는 성우”라는 취급을 받게 되었다. *이와 같은 행동으로 인해, 팬들로부터 '자유인' '프리덤' 등으로 불리고 있으나, 본인은 싫어해서, 같은 방송에서 다시 출연했을 때나, 자신이 사회를 맡은 인터넷 라디오 방송 『섬과 바다와☆코이소라디오』에서 항의하기도 했다. (단 「호메라지」제90,91화 방송에서는 특별히 싫어하지 않고, 자유인이라는 것을 긍정했었다) 에로게 활동 명의 *'나츠노 코오리' (夏野 こおり) *타카츠키 사쿠라 (鷹月 さくら) *시라나미 하루카 (白波 遥) *유키미 소라 (雪見 そら) *사쿠라 나오 (紗倉奈央) *후지와라 리카 (藤原 理加) *에노모토 미나모 (榎本 みなも) *사쿠라기 하루키 (桜木 ハルキ) *스즈미야 루나 (涼宮 琉那) *유라 카오리 (由良 香) *쿠단 아야나 (九段 綾奈) *시모츠키 사야 (霜月 沙耶) *신죠 마나 (新城 麻奈) *아카자와 카에데 (赤沢 かえで) *코바야카와 레몬 (小早川 れもん) *쿠사나기 모에카 (草薙 萌華) *키네 미치코 (木根 通子) *타케베 미카 (武部 静香) *히쿠라 레이 (緋倉 怜) *니시로 마나 (新城 麻奈) 등 성우활동 (성인용 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;1996년 *시즈쿠 (신죠 사오리) ;1997년 *유리색의 눈 (루리) ;1999년 *Xchange2 (카타기리 아스카) *러브 메이션 (미네자키 레이리) ;2000년 *진・유리색의 눈~뒤돌아 보면 곁에~ (루리) *장희 (에코다 쇼코) ;2002년 *물망초 Forget me Not (마시바 사야) *아카네 매니악스 ~유성전설 고다~ (카가미 스미카) *초묘천사 에스카레이아-BeatAngel Escalayar- (코엔지 사유카 ) *해바라기가 피는 마을 (에레나 리리벨) *협박DVG ~얽매인 내일~ (아키야마 아스카) ;2003년 *Hello Good-bye! ~남자친구 여자친구~ (유라 미쿠루) *PIZZICATO POLKA -혜성환야- (마리) *네코네코 팬디스크 (코유키/나츠미) *눈벚꽃 (키사라기 레이) *대공사 위기일발! (카가미 스미카) *더렵혀진 여름 열 손에 의해 희롱당한 소녀 (나가네 미호) *마브러브 (카가미 스미카) *마브러브 서플리먼트 (카가미 스미카) *무녀씨 너~무 좋아! (신구 아카리) *쇼콜라 ~maid cafe "curio"~ (유우키 스즈) *시희와 양과 비웃는 달 (코니시 토모에) *울타리~절망의 처녀 감옥섬 (스기모토 메구미) *천사가 없는 12월 (사카키 시노부) *-희욕- 프린세스 더블 사냥 (이리나) ;2004년 *라무네 (사쿠라 히로미) *봄의 발소리 (사쿠라노 유우) *심문간 (尋問官達) *어디로 가나, 그날 (쿠니미 에마) *캘리번 (소루네) *콘네코 She continues loving him over and over again. (유우키 나코) *화이트 블레스 ~with faint hope~ (이치노세 미오) *흑보다 어두운 파랑 (아마노 사치카, 아마노 노보루) ;2005년 *120엔 시리즈 **120엔의 겨울 (코유키) **120엔의 여름 (나츠미) *MERI+DIA ~ 마리아 디아나 (시터) *말씀대로★주인님! (나루세 미나미) *매지컬 카난 -RISEA- 트리플 퓨쳐 링 BOX (히이라기 치하야) *미라로마 Miracle Romance Strawberry Scramble (츠키미야 카에데) *벚꽃 (소루네) *비밀의 오솔길 (사쿠라가와 미나토) *사나라라 (시이나 노조미) *쌍둥이 마녀 (나가모리 코코아) *파스챠C++ (류도 리나) *화려하게 핀 버진 로드 (마리스 베루오브) *후타바 (하루노 카즈하) *흔들리는 버스 가이드 ~가슴이 가득~ (코노 후우카) ;2006년 *ef - First Fan Disc (미야무라 미야코) *ef - the first tale. (미야무라 미야코) *PRINCESS WALTZ (릴리아나 룬 룬 균스터) *Scarlett (아멜리아 위크스) *Triptych (마야) *너의 목소리가 들린다 (이이즈카 미유키) *리코리스 -lycoris radiata- (츠즈리) *마브러브 얼터너티브 (카가미 스미카) *오늘밤 반찬은 렌지de마리네 (츠키노시타 카오리) *이 푸른 하늘에 약속을 (미타무라 아카네) *이런 아가씨가 있다면 나는 더 이상…!! (코마츠 아스카) *포셋트 -Cafe au Le Ciel Bleu- (미타무라 아카네) ;2007년 *Purely ~그 좁은 푸른 하늘을 올려봐~ (아키사토 마나카) *나기사의 (하야카와 나츠오) *나츠메구 (시노노메 유카코) *마브러브 ALTERD FABLE (카가미 스미카) *세상에서 가장 NG인 사랑 (히노사카 미토코) *차륜의 나라, 유구의 소년소녀 (히나타 나츠미) *키미하구 (유우키 에미리) ;2008년 *DokiDoki루~밍 (히메노 아야) *FORTUNE ARTERIAL (유우키 하루나) *Garden (호시노 에리카) *거꾸로 오르는 허리케인 (오오사와 유즈, 유즈의 어머니) *내일의 나나미와 만나기 위해 (나나미 마나미) *루이는 토모를 부른다 (나루타키 코요리) *어디서나 좋아해줘 언제나 좋아해줘 (토우미네 하루카) *여름하늘 카나타 (코우사카 치하야) *요스가노소라 (카스가노 소라) *짓궂은 My Master (사쿠라죠스이 쿠루미) *체이스트☆체이스! (아사히야) *콘보쿠 마작 ~이런 마작이 있다면 나는 론!~ (코마츠 아스카) *콘체르토 노트 (이마사토 와카나) *하레하레하렘 (아키야마 코토코) ;2009년 *77 ~And, two stars meet again~ (호시바 소라) *Canvas3 ~백은의 포트레이트~ (아사토 리나) *W.L.O. 세계연애기구 (오키타 메구미) *W.L.O. 세계연애기구 L.L.S. -LOVE LOVE SHOW- (오키타 메구미) *공주님은 프린세스 (아우구스타 테레사 구즈문스드테일) *내일은 꼭 맑기를 (미우) *메모리아 (하루나 엘렌딜) *미코코! (아오이 코코나) *사신의 입맞춤은 이별의 맛 (코하쿠) *스즈노네 세븐! (타카토리 유즈리) *스즈노네 세븐! -Sweet Lovers' Concerto- (타카토리 유즈리) *아리스2010 (에스카레이아) *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!?- (카라스바 유카리) *팬티를 보여주는 것, 그것이……~ 대우주의 자랑 (리렛트 오르트폰) *피그말리온 (라비) *하루카나소라 (카스가노 소라) *후와리 콤플렉스 (오오사와 유즈) ;2010년 *Chu×Chu 아이돌 2 -melodies×memories- (우시야마 사키) *Orange Memories (하나마키 마스미) *Tiny Dungeon ~BLACK and WHITE~ (아미아 룸) *Tiny Dungeon ~BLESS of DRAGON~ (아미아 룸) *VALENTINE PINK -퍼펙트 에디션- (아사토 리나) *노블☆웍스 (마사무네 시즈루) *루이는 토모를 부른다 팬디스크 -내일의 저편에 부는 바람- (나루타키 코요리) *루이는 토모를 부른다 풀보이스 에디션 (나루타키 코요리) *리틀 래빗 -고집쟁이 트윈테일- (마키시마 아즈사) *사랑색 날씨 (이토 미코토) *세이나루카나 외전 정령천상 ~Crystal Friends~ (크리스트 워) *천사의 일요일 “ef - a fairy tale of the two.” Pleasurable Box (미야무라 미야코) *첫사랑 새크리먼트 (야자키 호시미) *황혼의 신세미아 (이와나가 쇼코) ;2011년 *CAFE SOURIRE (미즈시마 카스미) *Chu×Chu! on the move~ (우시야마 사키) *SuGirly Wish (타카라즈카 유리코) *Tiny Dungeon~BIRTH for YOURS~ (아미아 루움) *White ~blanche comme la lune~ (마리카 로드 메르빙) *White 조금만 팬디스크 (마리카 로드 메르빙) *구원의 반 -THE ORIGIN- (이츠키 시오리/하지카노 유우/히사코) *그리자이아의 과실 (스오우 아마네) *극도의 신부 (아멜리아 카멜리아) *꿈꾸는 달의 유메르티아 (에노라 테트라피아) *너를 우러러 소녀는 공주로 (에나츠 아야메) *너와 나와 에덴의 사과 (카부라기 루나) *네코나데 디스토션 (유즈) *듀얼리스트X엔게이지 (마키노 모나카) *러브2Quad (카시미로 호노카) *러브라이드 이브 (나츠메 히마와리) *러브러블 ~lover able~ (코토미야 치나츠) *메챠콘! (카미시마 카에데) *빨간두건과 미혹의 숲 (빨간두건 ) *사랑색 하늘모양 (이토 미코토) *소라이로 메모와르 ~Precious summer vacation!~ *소중한 널 위해서 내가 할 수 있는 첫번째 일 (시라카와 코바토) *신성하기에 침범 할 수 없는 (쿠니토모 미오리) *신채집 알케미 마이스터 (크레안느,건강한 아이, 소박한여자) *앗파레! 천하공인 (에치고야 야마부키) *여동생 스타일 (코우메) *왈큐레 로망시에 이야기 (리사 에오스토레) *요메하피~You Make Happy!~ (키요노미야 리츠) *유유카나 -under the Starlight- (쿠스노키 히비키) *이치 - 코토와리 - ~너의 마음에 흘러넘치는 파편~ *일곱개의 신비함이 끝날 때 (후루미야 에리스) *절정 스파이럴 ~하숙인은 어리광쟁이 야한 여자애들 뿐~ *첫사랑 타임캡슐 ~소꿉친구랑 꺅꺅 우후후~ (아카자와 유우나) *협박DVG~빼앗긴 내일~ for WINDOWS (아키야마 아스카) ;2012년 *Angel Guard (리사 오토와 윌리암즈 ) *DRACU-RIOT! (야라이 미우) *계속 섬길거야! (하부카 리코) *그리자이아의 미궁 (스오우 아마네) *네코나데 디스토션 Exodus (유즈) *다다미 넉장 반 프린세스 (페슈리제 란픽 데 코닝) *동거 러버러블 (코토미야 치나츠) *마왕 주제에 건방지닷! (메이샤오 시 카오량츄우) *빙화가 춤추는 하늘에 (아리스티아 브라이트) *소녀가 짓는 사랑의 캔버스 (카라스마 시즈쿠) *유키이로 ~하늘에 육화가 사는 마을~ (미야자와 아키라) *첫사랑1/1 (츠키시마 쿄) *코이이모SWEET☆DAYS (야치호 아오이) *홍련화 (에우스리제) *제2음악실에 어서오세요! (키사라기 카나) *여동생의 모습 (스즈노미야 마유키) *끝나는 세계의 버스데이 (아리즈카 미사키) *Tiny Dungeon ～BRAVE or SLAVE～ (아미아 룸) *너를 우러러 소녀는 공주로 PLUS (에나츠 아야메) *그녀(그 아이)는 내게서 벗어날 수 없어 (사쿠라이 유즈키) *SINCLIENT (야나세 마이) *사나라라R (시이나 노조미) 성인용 여성향 게임 *빨간망토와 미혹의 숲 (빨간망토 ) *야토히메 참귀행 (미나구치 유이카) 성인용 애니메이션 ;2000년 진・유리색의 눈 (루리) ;2001년 *얼굴 없는 달 제1야 「동백」(쿠라키 스즈나) *진・유리색의 눈 그 2~4 (루리) ;2002년 *얼굴 없는 달 제2~3야 「해바라기/작약」(쿠라키 스즈나) *쿠로히메 -질길의 관- 전편 (마야) ;2003년 *얼굴 없는 달 제4야「흰백합」(쿠라키 스즈나) *쿠로히메 -질길의 관- 후편 (마야) ;2004년 *얼굴 없는 달 제5야 「피안화」(쿠라키 스즈나) *얼굴 없는 달 총집특별편 (쿠라키 스즈나) ;2005년 *TRUE BLUE 외전 「나의 소중하게 지켜왔던 것, 바치겠습니다」(카야) *방과후 ~젖은 교복~ 과외수업1~2 (미즈노 아카리) *흑애~일야처관 음구란유록 제1권 (죠노우치 미나코) ;2008년 *불꽃의 임신 동급생 제1화 야망의 시작 (키타모리 치히로) *하루코이*오토메 ~아가씨 화원에 어서오세요.~ (세리자와 유이카) *흔들리는 버스 가이드 (코노 후우카) ;2009년 *불꽃의 임신 동급생 제2화 야망은 어디까지고 (키타모리 치히로) *키미하구 Vol 1~2 (유우키 에미리) ;2012년 *파파러브 '거유미교 아가씨・아야메 ~천진난만한 천연호기심~' (키사키 아야메) 성우활동 (전연령 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;1997년 *맑음 때때로 돼지 (오구라 미유키 등) ;1998년 *쾌걸증기탐정단 시리즈S (링링) ;2001년 *앙천인간 배트실러 (야마비 딸, 야마비 무녀, 할로우 위치) *짱구는 못말려 (바니걸) *정글은 언제나 맑은 뒤 흐림 (여자) *Z.O.E Dolores, i (케티) ;2002년 *이누야샤 (세리나) *라제폰 (소녀) ;2003년 *방가방가 햄토리 (무지개 햄군) *최유기 RELOAD (시온) ;2004년 *오늘부터 마왕! (폰 크라이스트 경 기제라) *To Heart 〜Remember my Memories〜 *망각의 선율 (유우) *A15 시리즈 ** 히트를 노려라! (타니가와 야요이) ** LOVE♥LOVE? (타니가와 야요이) ;2005년 *아따맘마 (사노시) *라무네 (사쿠라 히로미) *엘리멘탈 제라드 (마이너) ;2006년 *짱구는 못말려 (루나) ;2007년 *ef - a tale of memories. (미야무라 미야코) ;2008년 *ef - a tale of melodies. (미야무라 미야코) *오늘부터 마왕! 제3시리즈 (폰 크라이스트 경 기제라) ;2010년 *요스가노소라 (카스가노 소라) *FORTUNE ARTERIAL 붉은 약속 (유우키 하루나) *명탐정 코난 (코와 아오이) ;2011년 *새하얀 색 심포니 (오노미야 유츠키) *도라에몽 (베소코, 주부) OVA *방가방가 햄토리 햄쨩이라도 무지개 나라의 왕자님 (무지개 햄군) *방가방가 햄토리 햄쨩이라도 노려라! 햄햄 금메달 (무지개 햄군) ;2004년 *A15 시리즈 **A15 제2기 힛트를 노려라! (타니가와 야요이) **A15 제3기 LOVE♥LOVE? (타니가와 야요이) ;2007년 *오늘부터 마왕 R (폰 크라이스트 경 기제라) ;2010년 *OVA 칭송받는자 (캄챠타루) *아키소라 ~꿈속~ (아오이 아키) 극장판 애니메이션 *방가방가 햄토리 극장판 햄햄그랑프링 오로라 골짜기의 기적 리본쨩 위기일발! (무지개 햄군) 웹 애니메이션 *아유마유 극장 (카가미 스미카) 게임 ;1998년 *트윈즈 스토리 너에게 전하고 싶어서… (키쿠오카 유키노) ;1999년 *환상달밤 (사사카와 아사미) ;2002년 *다크 크로니클 (모니카) ;2004년 *PIZZICATO POLKA ~연쇄현야~ (코토리) ;2005년 *120엔의 봄 (타치모리 코유키, 타치모리 나츠미) *라무네 ~유리병에 비치는 바다~ (사쿠라 히로미) ;2006년 *칭송받는 자 흩어져가는 자들에게의 자장가 (캄챠타루) *봄의 발소리 -Step of Spring- (사쿠라노 유우) *마브러브 전연령판 (카가미 스미카) *마브러브 얼터너티브 전연령판 (카가미 스미카) ;2008년 *사랑하는 소녀와 수호의 방패 -The shield of AIGIS- (신죠 마리나) *Scarlett ~일상의 경계선~ (아멜리아 위크스) ;2010년 *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!?- (카라스바 유카리) *스즈노네세븐! ~Rebirth knot~ (타카토리 유즈리) *ef - a fairy tale of the two. (미야무라 미야코) *사랑하는 소녀와 수호의 방패 Portable (신죠 마리나) ;2011년 *ToHeart2 던전 트래블러즈 (하나) *fortissimo EXA//Akkord:Bsusvier (스즈시로 나기사) **마시로이로 심포니 *mutsu-no-hana (오노미야 유즈키) 라디오 퍼스널리티 *섬과 바다와 코이소라디오 **섬과 바다와 코이소라디오 해피 하트! *프리즘◇리코렉션!☆☆☆라디오! (2012년 9월 14일 ~ ) *리틀 래빗 어리광쟁이 트윈테라디오 *라디오 '러브라이트 이브' 이챠러브 방송국, **라디오 '러브라이트 이브' 이챠러브 방송국, 감사제 스페셜 *네코나데 디스토션Exodus 가능성 추구 라디오 *마브러브 라디오 게스트 *칭찬받아 자라는 라디오 PP (라디오 CD '내일의 나나미와 만나기 위해' 특별편, #90, 91, 115, 116. 190, 191회, 라디오 CD 칭찬받아 자라는 라디오 PP CD Vol.16 특별편) 더빙 *안젤리 (아르쥰) *오로라의 저편에 *장난감 나라를 구해라! (질) *그레이트 볼즈 오브 파이어 *형사 내쉬 브릿지스 #87화 (에디 Jr.) *다크니스 (볼) *Mr.Murder (샬롯) 기타 *SMAP×SMAP 노래해 아이돌 킥오프 청춘학원1!1!1! (코너 나레이터) *빙긍빙글 나인티나인 (나레이션) *진검승부! (나레이션) 실사 *FORTUNE ARTERIAL 붉은 약속 최종회 직전 스페셜!! (MC로 출연) *베비스마 (목소리 담당) 디스코그라피 드라마 CD & 특전CD(성인용 작품) * 짓궂은 My Master 드라마 CD <언젠가 만나기 위해> (사쿠라죠스이 쿠루미) * 세상에서 제일 NG한 사랑 초회특전Disk1 드라마CD 「히노사카 괴담」 * 세상에서 제일 NG한 사랑 초회특전Disk2 사운드 트랙&시스템 보이스 * 미니드라마 포함 맥시싱글「세상에서 제일 C한D」 드라마 CD (전연령 작품) *칭송받는자 오리지널 드라마 ~투스쿨의 보물~ (캄챠타루) *오늘부터 마왕! 시리즈 (폰 크라이스트 경 기제라) *진심이 아니니까 (유리코) 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 ;2008년 *세상에서 제일 NG한 사랑 HEART WARMING SONG Vol.1 (히노사카 미토코) ;2011년 *노블☆워크스 캐릭터송 Vol.3 마사무네 시즈루 ;2012년 *Dracu-Riot! 캐릭터승 Vol.1 야라이 미우 *제2음악실에 어서오세요 오프닝 송 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *도쿄 배우생활 협동조합 외부 문서 *타구치 히로코 공식 사이트 '토끼의 하품' *타구치 히로코 블로그